Psychic Connections :Season 2 Setting:
by everythingyouwantt
Summary: A bandmate goes psycho and kills people at a gig. The only thing Layla doesn't tell the detectives is that her bandmate's eyes were black during the attack. The young psychic thinks she is by herself in this demon hunt, but she couldn't be more wrong.


SO I had this story burning a head in my skull and decided, "What the heck" and posted it. I will still be working on Olivia's story not to worry, but I decided to start this one too. Comments are love!

* * *

Nothing could compare to the rush she got when she was on the stage. The final note of the song belted out long and hard with perfect pitch. Knuckles were white on the microphone as she grasped it tightly. The spotlight made her forehead glisten in sweat and her dark hair was clinging to her face, but she didn't care. When Layla stood straight, she breathed a sigh of relief. The audience was on their feet clapping and cheering. She smiled and looked back to her band mates.

Alex, her guitarist, crossed the space between them. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion and before she knew it, she saw the silver blade of a knife in the light. Layla acted quickly, grabbing the microphone stand and blocking the knife. The audience began to panic, screams erupting from the seats. Layla's eyes were focused on Alex's black eyes. He turned his attention to the audience and hopped into it. This time the screams of terror were of pain.

It had been their first gig. They were opening for a bigger band and it was to be their chance to get out into the world, but that dream was shattered. She sat on the back of the ambulance, reassuring the paramedics that she wasn't going to drop off the deep end because of her childhood friend threatening to kill her on stage. She ran a hand through her thick locks of hair. She was going to have to go to college now, despite her wishes not. She had avoided doing so for four years now. Her mother had told her if she didn't make it in the music business, she would have to go. Right now, college would be the best thing it seemed to make sure none of her other friends went psycho. Or maybe it was because of the dream she had earlier, maybe this was her fault? But she would never tell anyone.

Two suited men walked up to her. One was dark haired and shorter than his brown haired partner. For suits, they were pretty damn attractive. Layla watched as they approached her. "We'd like to ask you a few questions," said the dark haired one. She smiled, "Of course, that seems protocol when a killer is out on the loose," she snapped. The police hadn't caught Alex. He had murdered approximately ten people and injured a few more with the knife and then just disappeared. Layla moistened her lips with tongue, before speaking again, "I'm sorry. He was my best friend. I don't know what got into him…"

The taller brown haired man kneeled down to Layla's level since she was sitting in the ambulance. "Can you just tell us what happened?" Layla's heart skipped a little. He was so gentle when he spoke that she couldn't deny him the story he wanted, so she told him. "Was he acting odd prior?" he asked. "No, he was completely normal." She watched as the man tightened his jaw, "When he attacked you, did you see anything weird?" "_Like his eyes being completely black?_" she thought, if she said something like that he would think she was insane. "No," Layla told him.

The man reached into his pocket, "If you remember anything, anything at all, give me a call…" He placed his card into her hand. "Alright…" she paused to look at the card, "Detective Sam…" she said, her face crinkling a little at the name. "Just Sam is fine…" he said with a small smile. Layla caught his partner rolling his eyes and tried to hide her smile. "Sam…" she said, committing it to memory.

"Hey guys, can you move for a moment?" a paramedic said. The two suits moved to the side, "We were just leaving," Sam said and gave a small wave to Layla before him and his partner left. The paramedic reached around her to get the blood pressure cuff. He took her blood pressure and then dismissed her because she seemed calm and steady enough to go home.

Climbing into her small blue car, Layla sat in the driver's seat for a second, staring at the card in her hand. She kinda wanted to call the guy, but what detective in their right mind would believe that demons actually existed? Apparently, the demons were getting anxious, her psychic abilities a hot commodity. She sighed and drove home, keeping the card close.


End file.
